


you know you're really in love

by icantdowithoutyou (asofterkit)



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofterkit/pseuds/icantdowithoutyou
Summary: Domestic fluff from Callum's POV set some time after Ben's I Love You.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	you know you're really in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure pwp fluff!

Ben is sitting on the sofa, actually he's curled up on the sofa, his legs tucked under him and his arms wrapped around a cushion. He looks so young in the lamplight. He's wearing one of Callum's jumpers and a pair of his joggers, both are too big which makes him look even smaller. 

Callum watches him, unnoticed, from the kitchen. He's meant to be sorting laundry but he can't look away from seeing Ben like this, so soft and so still. He's watching TV but Callum can tell he isn't really paying attention.

Callum crosses the living room towards him and when Ben looks up and sees him, he breaks into a smile. He lets the cushion go and settles against Callum when he joins him on the sofa. It doesn't matter that they're just leaning on each other, it feels like heaven, Ben letting himself go heavy against Callum, exhaling softly like this is the first time he could really breathe all day. 

Callum loves this, loves being Ben's stalwart, loves getting to be the one person that makes him melt. Ben ends lying in Callum's lap, at first facing the ceiling before rolling over onto his side and tracing circles into Callum's thighs. 

They used to snuggle up like this and talk for hours, talk about nothing and everything. Tonight, Callum strokes Ben's hair and his ears, his neck, his shoulders and listens to his sighs and soft moans. He had taken for granted how well they communicated without words but now he sees it clearly for what it is; a wonder, a connection he never thought he'd have with anyone. 

Before they belonged to each other, Ben's touch, even just his gaze, felt dangerous. Ben lit a fuse and Callum burned for him, spent whole nights itching like his veins were filled with liquid paraffin. How many nights had he crept out of bed to sit by the open window in this living room, his body nothing but heat, aching with want. When Ben told him he wasn't worth the hassle it was a relief, at first, until he realised it did nothing to quell that heat.

And now, at times like this when Ben is catlike and calm in his lap, that heat is a warmth that soothes him. And when Ben trails his fingers in that certain way the spark fires up his spine. It's a thrill, even in their quietest moments, it's perfect. They're perfect, just like this. 

But he needs to ask Ben a question. 

Callum taps Ben on the shoulder and he rolls onto his back, no way will he catch Callum's words at this angle but he smiles that honey sweet smile and Callum forgets himself and moves to caress his face instead. 

A look of concern crosses Ben's face and he slowly sits up and takes hold of Callum's shoulders to turn him towards him. 

"You're thinking I should go to my dad's and get some more of my stuff." 

Callum shakes his head in disbelief. "What have I told you about reading my mind?"

Ben furrows his brow. "Now you're thinking about kissing me."

"It don't take psychic powers to work that out." 

Ben leans forward and lets his eyes fall closed. He can claim he doesn't do vulnerable all he wants but he's the one who makes every kiss a trust fall. 

Callum closes the gap, cups his face and kisses him and it's Ben who deepens it. Callum knows Ben's stalling but he's all too willing to let him get away with it. They kiss sleepily, soft and warm and rhythmic. Ben's shoulders drop exposing the long line of his neck and Callum allows his hand to slip from his jaw to half encircle his throat. Even kissing like this, lazy and soft, Callum is still possessor and Ben possessed. When he pulls away it's only to see Ben with his lips cherry red and shining, head thrown back, lost and beautiful. But then he remembers what he was saying and it's like ice water down his back. 

He breathes his name against Ben's cheek and waits for him to open his eyes. This, their first new discovery since the accident, they were in bed together, Callum on top and moving with Ben, whispering against his neck until they were both spent. Later Ben told him he felt every word. 

"Mm why aren't you kissing me?" 

Callum cradles Ben's face with his hand. 

"Why ain't you been over to get your glasses?" 

Ben pulls away harshly and Callum watches him follow that old familiar directive, his shoulders lock, his back straightens, his face is a blank mask. Just like that, his Ben is gone, for now. It doesn't scare Callum like it used to, he knows he just needs to go gently with him.

"Dunno what you mean."

Callum tries to turn his face but Ben doesn't move so he types a message instead. 

_I think you've changed to 24 hour contacts. I think I know why but I want you to tell me._

Ben rolls his eyes when his phone vibrates but reads the message anyway and his bottom lip wobbles. Callum places a reassuring hand on his back and waits.

"I don't wanna.." Ben sighs "I don't wanna wake up and not be able to see an' all."

Callum strokes Ben's hair and they sit in silence until finally Ben turns to him. 

"That's fair. Thanks for telling me. Is there a reason you ain't been to get clean clothes?" 

"Alright, Officer Highway. You saying I can't wear yours?"

"Nah, course not. What's mine is yours."

Ben looks at the ceiling. 

"I don't wanna bring back a few clean shirts and have you thinking I've moved in."

Callum waits for Ben to look back at him.

"It ain't moving in, you're here because I don't wanna sleep in a big cold bed on my own."

"Oh is that right? I'm just your bed warmer?"

Callum pretends to think about. "Yeah. That's one way of putting it."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get some clean underwear though." 

Ben gets onto his knees and pulls the joggers low enough to reveal a pair of Callum's boxer shorts. 

"Actually, I've changed my mind. Forget laundry too."

"You know, I can't see what you're saying because you're staring at my dick but I'll take it you don't mind me borrowing 'em."

"I wasn't staring at _that_ specifically."

"Yeah, yeah, Callum." 

Ben pulls his as if face and slides his hand inside the waistband of the boxer shorts to scratch his stomach or set Callum on fire or both. 

"Ben, do you wanna--"

"Yeah, ok. I'll text my dad now and say we're coming over."

Callum has to laugh, this must be the first time in their relationship that he was about to suggest they go to bed only for Ben to be completely oblivious. Ben was right, it is incredibly frustrating. 

Ben shows Callum a text from Phil that just says _Fine_. and he heads over to the door and starts putting his boots and coat on. Ben is nothing like his dad and yet Callum can see where he got his man of few words thing from.

Callum waves to get Ben's attention and then points to himself and feels a rush of excitement when Ben nods. Ben takes Callum's hand once they're outside and Callum interlaces their fingers and they walk, swinging their arms. This is what Callum missed as a teenager but it doesn't matter because he has it now and it's beautiful. 

They pop their heads round the door of the living room at the Mitchell house and Phil lifts his arm in a sort of wave and asks Callum if they'd like a tea and he declines. 

Upstairs, Ben lingers for a moment outside of Denny's door and then leads Callum into his bedroom. 

"Some of this stuff is from when I was a kid." Ben kicks a cardboard box under his bed. "You can look if you want."

Callum pulls the box out slowly and opens it with reverential care as Ben shoves clothes in a bag behind him. There isn't much in it but that in itself is very Ben. There's some tickets to West End shows, a few programmes too but when he looks at the dates he sees they're only a few years old. He digs deeper and finds a CD of snowtunes, some model cars and a dog-eared copy of the first Harry Potter. He leaves the photo album untouched but hopes Ben might show him some day. He'll take every revelation as it comes.

Ben drops to his knees in front of the box and unfolds a picture of a muscular man ripped out of a magazine. 

"This got me through a lot of long, lonely nights as a kid." He clutches it to his chest and sways for a moment. "My first love."

"Did you get everything you need?"

"Hm?"

Callum points to Ben's bag. 

"Oh yeah, anything you think I need out of here?" 

Callum picks out a car and Harry Potter and watches as Ben closes the box and pushes it back in place. 

Phil waves goodbye as they're leaving and Callum thinks he sees him smile at them but he can't be sure. 

Stuart and Rainie are home from and curled up on the sofa together when they get back to the flat so they retreat to the bedroom.

Callum puts Ben's model car next to his footy trophy and Ben puts his clothes away in the drawer he cleared out for him. Maybe if he doesn't say anything, Ben will find himself living with him before he can realise it's happened. 

Callum puts the copy of Harry Potter on Ben's side of the bed and dusts off the vintage NME on his. Ben's dressing gown on the back of the door, a few of his things in the room, his clothes in a drawer - it all feels so right. 

Ben gets ready for bed by stripping off the jumper and joggers and pulling on one of Callum's t-shirts off the floor. Callum hides his smile but of course he was hoping Ben was borrowing his clothes because he wanted to, not because he had to.

Ben stands at his side of the bed and clears his throat. 

"Reporting for duty, Sir."

"Ah, it's about time."

Ben turns off the light and crawls under the sheets. He wraps himself around Callum, all arms and legs, nuzzling his face into his chest. 

"Warming up?" Ben mumbles. 

Callum answers by squeezing Ben tight and pulling him closer still. It was true, what he said. He doesn't want to sleep alone, not now he doesn't have to. He'd been lonely for long enough and now his nights are warm and that is because of Ben. They often fall asleep tangled together like this and wake up apart and so, every morning, Callum rolls over and pulls Ben close again. He'll always keep pulling him close. 

The next morning, Callum gets up early as he does and goes for a run. When he comes back, Ben is sitting up in bed, wearing his glasses and already a third of the way through Harry Potter. 

Ben closes the book and holds it up for Callum to see.

"Have you heard of this?"

"Errm, not sure to be honest with you."

Ben laughs and throws himself down on the bed. 

"Tell me you've got time before work, babe."

Callum kneels over him so he can see which immediately feels like a mistake because Ben starts trying to pull him down on top of him. 

"You know I don't."

Ben kicks his feet and pouts and it takes all of Callum's resolve not to just bin off work for the day. 

"Alright, I'll be a good little wife and make you breakfast then."

Callum watches Ben pull on his joggers again and disappear into the kitchen. 

Ben has moved in and he has no idea. Callum takes a few minutes to himself to swallow down his delight. But after a while he can smell the toast burning and it makes him smile even harder. 

Callum watches Ben from the doorway. He pours the coffee long before it's had time to steep and tosses the toast in his hands while muttering every obscenity under the sun looking for a plate. Callum wants to sweep him into his arms and tell him he's amazing and this is everything he ever wanted. He's starting to wonder if he'll get over this.

You know you're really in love when over buttered burnt toast and weak coffee is your favourite thing in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after a bad day and it really helped so I'm going to write a few more, probably Ben and Callum looking at that photo album for a start. Writing these two is my coping mechanism, apparently.


End file.
